


the descent

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: godfather [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mike-Centric, Obsession, Past Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: There’s no way inhellhe’s ever gonna let her slip from his grasp again, and he can see that same desire in her, the desire to be kept, can see it in the way their relationship regrows like seedlings up from ashes; she never wants to leave him.After three years apart, Mike sees his goddaughter again.





	the descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSerpillum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSerpillum/gifts).



> Tserpillum was one of the winners in my 500 follower giveaway on tumblr! Their request was something about Mike from my godfather AU. Because I'm currently writing a companion fic, I decided to write a small scene that I'd wanted to squeeze into chapter four of the original. I hope you enjoy this fic! Thank you again for following me and enjoying some of my works~

When Mike sees her again, it’s been a little over three years since he dropped her off at college and told her to be a good girl. His first impression of this new Nanaba is that she’s growing into womanhood like a late bloomer, always lagging behind her peers by a little bit. She’s grown into her long limbs, she’s filling out. Gone is that boyish body. Mike finds his eyes on wider hips and softer curves despite a lingeringly small frame. 

“Hey,” she chirps, finally seeing him as he winds through the crowd to get to her.

It’s the eve of Thanksgiving; there’s too many last minute shoppers out but that doesn’t matter because no one cares about this reunion. They’re in their own little bubble, just the two of them in the middle of a packed shopping center.

“Hey,” Mike replies. Before he can get all the way to her, she reaches out and bounds into him, trusting him to hold her weight. She hits his chest and he knows she belongs here, she belongs right here in the safety of his hold, where no one else can touch her.

Mike lowers his nose to her hair-- previously a cute bobbed style for years, but now it’s cut like his own, though she wears her undercut in curls-- and breathes in deep. He’s missed her so much, missed that special scent of fruit and lilacs sitting in hot sunlight, missed her laughter and smiles and sighs. He didn’t realise how much of an anchor she was for him until she left and he began to drift. Just six more months until she comes home, he reminds himself. He can make it another six months.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she whispers where she’s pressed her mouth against his neck. Mike cups the back of her head and pulls her impossibly closer. He would break her bones if it wouldn’t hurt her. How has he even survived? She became his everything, and he let her go because he knew it would be good for her, gambling that he’d get her back. And she’s coming back, slowly and surely. They talk every day, starting their days with phone calls in bed and ending their nights in the same way. She texts him so much, sends him mundane pictures of her activities, sends him cute selfies, too. Mike ain’t never had so much technological communication, not since him and Erwin started exchanging emails when he was stationed in Japan. Of course, that was twenty years ago. His baby girl is dragging him into the twenty-first century.

“Oh, my  _ baby girl,” _ he says, squeezing her until something pops benignly in her back and she squawks playfully. Mike sets her down, grips her shoulders, and backs her up one step. “Let me get a look at how you’re growin’.”

Shyly, she ducks her head but her body language welcomes his gaze. He’s hungry for her, absolutely starving for a touch, for a kiss. His tongue works with thirst.

“You’re really a woman now, when did that happen?” He teases, rewarded with the sweet sound of her giggles. In his chest, his old man heart thumps like a teenager’s.

There’s no way in  _ hell _ he’s ever gonna let her slip from his grasp again, and he can see that same desire in her, the desire to be kept, can see it in the way their relationship regrows like seedlings up from ashes; she never wants to leave him.

That night, they don’t stay out long. At some point after they’ve wandered through the shopping area, browsing lazily and talking about how much university has changed from when Mike attended in the early nineties until now, Nana slots her fingers between his and rests her cheek on his chest, right over his heart, as “daddy” slips out of her mouth. Mike brings one hand to the back of her head and angles her up to kiss her forehead. They ain’t gotta hide this anymore. They can be together and let people see, and they ain’t gotta explain it to anyone.

“Tired, baby girl?”

“Mhm,” she hums. “Lynne’s gone for the week. I’ve got the dorm to myself…”

“Means you’ll get some good, uninterrupted sleep.”

Nana giggles and then sighs into him, once more letting him hold her weight. Not a single muscle in her body rushes to move away, and he tugs her in until she can’t get any closer. “I miss sleeping next to you, though.”

All those years ago, when she’d finally started sleeping in his bed instead of her own, she would wrap herself around him like a serpent and drool onto him. Like looking at a photograph, an image rushes to Mike suddenly, of one morning when he’d woken to her face not half an inch from his own. He remembers how he’d brought her up to consciousness with chaste kisses peppered over her face, how her eyelids had flickered under his lips. God, all these memories, they’re coming back to him in one tsunami wave. The comforting weight of them threatens to break him. Heart swelling with severe longing, Mike can only smile and thank God that his girl is coming back home to him soon.

He knows that if she went back to Montana with him for Thanksgiving holiday, she wouldn’t come back to finish school, so he tells her, “I got a hotel.”

Nana raises onto her toes and kisses underneath his ear. In a breathy whisper, she demands, “Take me there.”

His grip comes to the nape of her neck and he kisses her properly, right there in the shopping center with a crowd around them, because he can do this now, they don’t have to hide this ever again. When she graduates and comes back home, he wants to put a delicate mark of ownership around her neck, then one on her finger, right there for everyone to see. This girl belongs to him. He ain’t ashamed of her, of their relationship. She blows his mind, she makes his heart pound. He loves her, and he ain’t gonna let her go, not until death forces them to part.

“You’re eager,” he murmurs against her mouth. She looks up at him with heavy lidded eyes, desire a bright flame just beneath. That fire creeps up into him, the catalyst to the explosion that brings his blood to boil. 

He would burn again for her, let the fire take over his torso and melt his skin all over again, for his Nanaba Rose. 

With a predatory promise, he assures her, “I’m eager, too, baby girl.”


End file.
